Ponyboy's Girl
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is about Bridget, and Ponyboy, story is better then my summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ponyboy's Girl**_

"**_Andrew Roy Johnson, dad told you to take me to the school!" I ran out of the house when I heard my brother get the car started._**

_**He smiled at me, and started pulling away, "Well daddy is at work, Bridget Rose Johnson!" He pulled out of the driveway, and took off.**_

_**I shifted my books in my other arm, and started down the sidewalk to my school, "Why are brothers so difficult," just then I heard a car honking. It was Kent, my other brother, the nice one.**_

"_**Hey sister, need a ride?" Kent pulled over to let me in his car.**_

**_I gratefully accepted the offer, "Please tell me Andrew really isn't related to us," I stared at Kent, "Out of the five of us, he's the only one who don't care about the rest of the family, besides Julia, like the rest of us do."_**

**_Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bridget Rose Johnson, and as you could tell at this point I am not an only child. I have four other siblings, two sisters, and my two brothers. Angel, who is 24, and Julia, who is 20, they both finished high school, and married there high school sweet hearts. We don't talk to Julia often though because she married a Soc' and she never even told them about her family, because we weren't good enough for her to mention, but Angel, she matches her name, and her husband is just as great as she is when it comes to family. They live a couple blocks from us, so I get to see them all the time along with my niece, and nephew. Nicki, who is six, and Adam, who is three, both of them have my sister's easy going personality which is good for my sister. Then there's my brothers, they're twins, identical in looks, but opposite in personality. Simply put, ones nice, the other is mean, so I think at least, they're a year older then I am, and I'm fifteen, you do the math, got it good. They are sixteen for those who hadn't figured that out. My parents work full time, so it's usually fend for yourself at our house, that's alright. We're lucky I guess, because we don't get hit on to bad, only person who hit me was Andrew, but when I told Kent, he beat Andrew so bad that Andrew don't even touch me no more. _**

**_I looked out the window as we drove pass the Curtis's house, and recognized Ponyboy, "Ponyboy? You need a ride?" I looked at my brother, "Pull over Kent," I noticed him, grinning, because he thinks I like that Curtis boy. So what if I do anyway._**

**_Pony stared at me, then at my brother, "Yeah, okay," He jumped in beside me, saying my brothers car only had front seats, because that's the kind of truck he drove. A car is a car to me, even if it really is a truck like Kent likes to remind me all the time._**

"_**So did you do your writing homework, Pony?" My brother and him have some of the same classes, lucky brother.**_

"_**Yeah, did you, Kent?" Pony looked right pass me, at my brother.**_

"_**Yeah, it was actually fun," Kent pulled into the parking lot at school.**_

"_**Hey, bunch of us are going to the movies tonight, you want to come?" He was looking at my brother, but didn't specify just my brother was invited.**_

"_**Sounds fun, can I come?" I looked at Pony, who now was looking at me.**_

_**Pony blushed a little, I never seen him blush before, but it was nice, "Dally, he may try to have his way with you, since he does with most girls that come to the movies."**_

"**_I don't mind, you can protect me, can't you?" I smiled at him, "I mean, you could sit between us, Dally and I, and Kent can sit on the other side of me," I looked at my brother, who was now looking at me as if I lost my mind._**

_**Pony grinned, "Yeah, I guess that will work," he looked at my brother, "Steve, Jen, Toni, Johnny, and there baby are coming, along with Dally, Darry, Sodapop, including you guys," he was so cute.**_

_**I was wondering about Johnny, ever since he got married I hadn't seen him much at school, I know his wife got her GED, but what about Johnny, I looked at Pony, "So did Johnny drop out of school?"**_

"_**No, he wanted to but Toni talked him into getting his GED at least," Pony looked at the books in my arm, "Want help carrying those?"**_

**_Kent figured we had forgotten about him, so he just took off, "Bye love birds. Pony and Bridget sitting in a tree," he stopped to look at us, "K-i-s-s-i-ng…"_**

"**_Note to self, slip poison in his drink," I felt my cheeks blush, and noticed Pony's were gaining color themselves, "What we can't just walk with each other, without him thinking I like you," I hurried into the building._**

_**Pony followed close by to me, "Yeah, we could be friends, not like you like me or something," he took my books from my arms, "Right?"**_

_**I looked at him trying to read his thoughts, "Well."**_

"**_Well, it's good to be friends," Pony smiled at me, and started mumbling to himself, but I heard him a little, "Or maybe more." He realized I had heard him, and he hurried off down the hall._**

_**I went into my classroom, and sat down in the front as usual.**_

"**_Now everyone open your books to page 109," The teacher looked at the class, "And please pass your homework to the front."_**

**_I remembered Pony had my books, including my homework, "Mr. Dutcher, I left my books in my brother's car," I lied because I couldn't say that Pony ran off with them._**

"**_Detention! Miss Johnson!" He gave the lecture to the class about what happens when your not responsible, and I was involuntarily the example person he chose to use that particular lecture. Lucky me._**

_**Lunch Detention**_

**_I can't believe Pony didn't give me my books back. I was on my way to the detention room, and saw Pony crossing my path, I glared at him, "Thanks a lot, Pony."_**

_**He looked at me puzzled, "What did I do?"**_

"_**You took my books, and my homework, now I got detention, you should be in here to since you took my books," I went into the room without saying another word. I hope he doesn't take what I said personally.**_

**_Fifteen minutes later I heard a girls voice scream, "Fight!"_**

**_Then a teacher brought in two boys just seconds after, "Keith Mathews, and Ponyboy Curtis for you. They were fighting in the hall."_**

_**Mr. Gunther, who had been resting his eyes, holding a newspaper to hide the fact, pointed towards the desk, without saying a word.**_

**_I looked at Two-Bit, and Pony, who by the way both were grinning, as they came towards me, I looked at Pony, "What happened?"_**

**_Two-Bit sat beside me, "Pony said he needed to be in here with Bridget, which is you," he's smart isn't he, "Because you were in here, and it was his fault."_**

_**Pony sat in front of me, and rubbed his cheek, "Yeah, just hope word don't get back to Darry, or Soda."**_

**_I grinned, "So you picked a fight just to be with me," I looked at Two-Bit, "You don't mind being in detention?"_**

_**He laughed, "I learn enough as it is, I been here for five years, waiting for Pony to get out of school, then I will graduate, I estimate two more years."**_

_**Pony looked at me, "I left your books in my locker Bridget."**_

"_**That's a good place for them to be," I said sarcastically.**_

"_**I thought so," He teased.**_

"_**This is my first detention, so they won't call my parents," I remembered what Kent had told me when I told him I had detention.**_

"**_I'll get you at 5:00p.m., we could walk a little before the movie starts, because I need to talk to you," He looked at Two-Bit, who was already distracted by another guy who was playing chicken with himself, with a switchblade, seeing if he could hit between his fingers without cutting his fingers off. He looked at us after a while, "Look at that, I should try that sometime, looks fun." Just as he said that, the guy screamed, and his finger was bleeding, "Maybe not."_**

_**Mr. Gunther jumped up, to see who screamed, and he noticed the guys finger bleeding, "Go to the nurse, Tyler."**_

"_**That's his name," I was told his name when I got in here, but I forgotten it by now.**_

"**_You were wondering his name?" Pony looked at me a little annoyed, "Who cares."_**

"_**He told me his name when he asked if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow night," I looked at Pony, who was taken by surprised, and hurt by the information I shared with him.**_

"_**What did you say?" Pony looked at me hard, "You told him no, right?"**_

"_**Why would I?" I looked at Two-Bit, then back at Pony, "We're friends right, as you made clear this morning," I heard the bell ring to go to last fifth period, so I left without say another word to Pony. "See you later Two-Bit," I said as I left the room purposely not saying bye to Pony.**_

_**Later on that evening I sat in my room, still a little upset about Pony running off without saying what was his mind.**_

_**I laid on my back, glaring at an Elvis poster, pretending it could hear me, "You men are all pigs."**_

_**Kent peaked his head inside my bedroom door, "Hey sis, I am about ready to go to the Curtis's house, you coming?"**_

"**_I am not going any where near that Ponyboy," I looked at the back of my hand, "There are plenty of guy who would ask me out on a drop of a dime, why do I always have to wait for Pony to come around."_**

"**_Yeah, sure he is," Kent read my mind, and immediately shook his head, "Don't even think about it, I am not going to let my little sister come between brothers," he walked off. I looked at my clock; it read 4:55p.m._**

**_Five minutes later, my mom peaked her head in my bedroom door, "You alright, Angel?"_**

_**I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "I'm Bridget, mom. I just might have ruined something special before it started."**_

_**She sat on the edge of bed, "What happened honey?"**_

"_**You wouldn't understand mom," I realized she wasn't at work as usual, "Why aren't you at work mom?"**_

"_**I had a doctors appointment today," She rubbed her stomach, "Guess what honey?"**_

**_I noticed her rubbing her stomach, "You're old though, you can't be pregnant," I jumped off my bed, "I need to go now mom," and hurried out of my room, straight out of the house. I saw Pony coming to my house as I was running down my porch, I stopped, "What are you doing here?"_**

"_**I thought we were going to walk before the movie tonight," He looked a little nervous.**_

"**_Why should I walk with you?" I started walking away from him._**

"_**Because I need to talk with you," Pony hurried to catch up with me, "I do like you, more then a friend, and when I realized you heard what I said in the hallway, I panicked and ran away. I didn't think you felt the same for me, you probably don't."**_

_**I looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark."**_

"_**Well we could meet the others at the movie, your brother said you weren't coming, so I came here to see if you changed your mind," He looked at me, "Will you go with me to the movies, it could be as whatever you want it to be as, a date, or just as friends."**_

"_**Okay, let's go to the movies," I walked with Pony in silence, thinking about what he had told me about liking me.**_

_**Pony had been right about Dally.**_

_**Dally wrapped an arm around me as soon as him, and the other guys arrived, he grinned, "Hey there, why don't I know your face?"**_

"_**Because I'm not your reflection," I pulled out of his arm, "You can't touch me, so be nice and sit some where else."**_

**_Kent sat in front of me since Dally had already been seated beside me, he looked at me, "Y'all want to switch spots with me, and Two-Bit sis? You, and Pony."_**

**_Pony stood up, and looked at me, "Come on lets go get some popcorn, Bridget, then we'll sit by ourselves. Sitting in front of Dally, will do as just as good as sitting beside him," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and looked at his oldest brother, "We'll meet you at the house after the movie Darry, incase there isn't anymore seats when we return from the snack bar."_**

"_**Are you trying to be alone with my little sister, Pony?" My brother stared at Darry, "He better not have any fresh ideas about my little sister, or I will personally kill him."**_

"**_We're just getting popcorn," I stood to my own feet, and walked ahead of Pony into the snack bar._**

_**Johnny, who wasn't sitting with us, was in line, he smiled at Pony, "Hey there Pony, how you doing?"**_

"_**Good," Pony looked around, "Why aren't you sitting with the guys, and us?"**_

_**Johnny laughed at his friend, "Because it's freezing, and Brent will get sick outside, if he's in this weather long enough," he smiled at me, "Hey there Bridget, so how you like my old house?"**_

"_**Just fine," I smiled. My family bought Johnny's old house about six months ago, when his family moved to Texas, away from Oklahoma.**_

"_**Hey, let's say you guys come in the car, with Toni, and I," Johnny grabbed some popcorn, and sodas.**_

"**_My brother wants me to sit with them, sorry," I looked at Pony, who was carrying drinks, and a thing of popcorn._**

"_**Yeah, she's right Johnny, I wouldn't want Two-Bit thinking we eloped to Mexico," He grinned at his friend, "See you later Johnny Cade," he lead me back to where everyone else had been seated.**_

_**Kent, and Soda were sitting where Pony, and I had been sitting next to Dally, leaving the seats they had been sitting in before empty, he looked at me, "Two-Bit wouldn't move so Soda, and I are sitting next to Dally instead, sis."**_

_**Dally looked at me, "You could always sit on my lap."**_

_**I sat in front of my brother, and beside Two-Bit, as Pony sat beside me, "No, I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole," I turned, and looked at the movie screen.**_

_**Dally glared at me, "Sorry for living."**_

_**Kent, was talking to Soda during the movie, "Our old lady is having another baby, she found out today," he sounded happy about the disappointing news.**_

"_**Can you shut up about the new baby," I glared behind at my brother.**_

_**He just laughed, "You're jealous of the new baby."**_

_**I stared blankly at the screen, "I am not jealous of the baby," 'and so what if I am?'**_

"_**Don't you worry, I was jealous when Pony was born, because then I wasn't the baby no more," Soda shook his brother playfully, "Now he's grown up, he's a lot of fun."**_

**_Pony smiled, he loved his brother Soda, differently then he loved his other brother, "You still are like a baby, Darry does anything within reason that you ask, I would to," he settled his arm around my shoulders._**

_**I turned to my brother, "I don't feel much like watching the next movie, I think I'll go for a walk."**_

_**Sods sat up, and stood next to me, "Yeah, I'll rather walk to, I'll go with you," he looked at me, "If that's alright with you?"**_

_**Darry shook his head, then looked at his brother, and me, "We'll see you guys at home after the next movie."**_

"_**I'm going to," Pony stood next to me, and wrapped his arm around me, "See it's alright now, Soda is coming so we could go back to the house, right Darry?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**When we got to the Curtis's house, Soda sat on the couch, and turned the television on.**_

_**Pony still had his arm around me, he looked at his brother, "Soda, Bridget, and I are going in the room, let us know when you hear the others coming," he lead me towards his room, then shut the door.**_

"_**Don't do anything stupid, Pony!" Soda called from the other room.**_

_**Pony didn't respond he just sat on his bed, "You want to sit with me?"**_

**_I smiled a little, as I sat beside him, then looked at my hands, "So, what do you…"_**

**_He wrapped his arms around me, and started kissing me, his lips were soft, but forceful at the same time, he opened his eyes into a kiss, which got me laughing, he looked at me, "What's so funny?"_**

"_**It was weird, watching you kiss me," I knew I was red.**_

"**_Why did you have your eyes open?" Pony wrapped his arm tighter around me without waiting for me to respond, and then kissed me some more. He started laying me back on the bed, "Your beautiful you know that?"_**

_**I opened my eyes, and realized him just staring at me, "Just a regular girl, Pony, nothing special."**_

_**He leaned down and kissed me, "Well I don't pick a fight just to be in detention for just any girl," he whispered so incase Soda could hear him.**_

_**I felt his hand under my blouse, resting on my lower stomach, "Pony, what are you doing?"**_

_**He leaned down to kiss, me, "Kissing you."**_

"_**Well why is your hand under my blouse?" I pulled out from the kiss, "Let's just kiss, alright?"**_

_**He nodded as he slid his hand back out from under my blouse, "Alright," he wrapped me in his arms, and kissed me more passionately.**_

_**I pulled away for a little bit again, "What do you think of me Ponyboy?"**_

"_**I like you," He leaned back in to kiss me, "I want you to be my girl."**_

"_**Well then where were we," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face to mine.**_

_**We been kissing for what seemed like ever, and didn't know when the guys would be home.**_

"_**What the hell is going on here, Ponyboy Curtis!"**_

_**Pony jumped up, falling off his bed, "Darry, we were …"**_

_**I sat up, and straightened my blouse up, "We're just kissing, that all," I saw Kent standing beside Pony's brother, "That's all we were doing."**_

"_**You are turning yourself into a tramp, letting Pony get you on his bed, like he did," Kent glared at me.**_

**_I stood up, and walked to my brother, "I am not a tramp, that's Julia's, not me." I felt his hand burn the side of my face, as he slapped me._**

"**_Bridget, I didn't mean to…" Kent stared at me, he looked at the others who were at the house, watching him, then at me, "I am sorry."_**

_**I pushed pass him, and hurried out of the Curtis's back door, and cried on the porch. I didn't really like the idea of running the streets at night alone, so I just sat there thinking about what my brother had said, and done.**_

**_Toni, who was married to Johnny, came out to the patio, "You know Kent didn't mean to do that," Who was she defending my brother?_**

_**I glared at her, "How would you know? You and Johnny are perfect, and the way Pony talked about you, and your dad, you never been hit."**_

"_**My dad didn't hit me, true," She looked up at the stars, "I have been hit before, by some of his ex-girlfriends in the past, and I had even been hit by my husband, in this house."**_

**_I shrugged my shoulder, "It hurts being hit by your own brother, I could take it from mom, or dad when I know I'm in trouble, but Kent is suppose to be my best friend," I started crying, "I rather have Andrew hit me instead of Kent, I already hate Andrew."_**

**_Toni wrapped her arms around my shoulder, "So tell me, what you think of our Ponyboy?"_**

_**I smiled just at the sound of his name, "He's great, and he didn't do anything more then kiss me, I wouldn't let him."**_

"_**Ma'ma!" **_

**_Toni laughed, "That would be me," she stood up, and looked at her son, who walked into the kitchen, "One and a half years old, Johnny and I been married for almost a year and nine months," she looked at me, "You okay out here?"_**

_**I smiled at her, "Yeah, thanks for talking, and listening," I looked up at the stars, after she went back inside.**_

"_**Do you forgive me," Kent stood at the screen door, "It won't happen again."**_

_**I smiled at my brother, "Yeah, I shouldn't had talked about Julia like that, I let you get by this time, but next time your be on my hate list with Andrew."**_

"**_Oh no," he teased, "I'm going to play poker, you coming in soon?"_**

_**I shook my head, "I am looking at the stars now."  
**_

"_**Well if you come across Paul Newman, tell him I said hello," He laughed at his own joke, as he went to another room.**_

"_**Can I sit with you?" Pony came from the side of the house, causing me to jump, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Bridget."**_

"**_What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" _**

_**He sat beside me, "Well I wanted to be with you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**He looked at me, "Because I like you, and I thought you were my girlfriend by the way you kissed me back."**_

_**I grinned, "So we're officially boyfriend, and girlfriend?"**_

_**He wrapped an arm around my waist, and smiled, "Is that alright with you?"**_

_**I pretended to think, "Well, Monday, Tuesday, and holidays are good for me," I leaned in and kissed him.**_

"**_Well we'll just have to make it work," he grinned, "Now wont we?" He leaned back in, and kissed me back._**

**_I smiled when we pulled apart, "Why didn't you tell me you liked me before?"_**

"_**Just never thought you felt the same since I am in your brothers classes, I thought you didn't know me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Six Months Later_**

**_Darry stood at the door, and looked at Soda, "You're in charge of seeing Pony doesn't do anything stupid, Soda."_**

**_Soda pushed his brother out of the door, "Don't you worry, go have fun meeting up with your buddies at the ski resort."_**

**_Pony wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched his brother drive off, then looked at his brother, "Let's go to a movie tonight?"_**

**_Soda looked at us, "No, Steve, Kent, Andrew, and I were going to throw a party. You two go see the movie if you want, I am going to the store to pick up some beer for tonight," he walked out of the house, "I'll be back in a hour or so," he took off running down the street towards the market so we could hear what he was saying._**

**_Pony brought me back into the house, "Want me to read you some 'Gone With The Wind'?"_**

**_I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, "Whatever you want to do."_**

**_He grinned lifting me up off my feet, "The books in my room," he carried me into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him, "House to our selves, sixteen year old boy with the most beautiful girl in high school, now I know that isn't a good thing?" He grinned as he carried me to his bed._**

**_I pulled out of the kiss when I felt the mattress underneath me, "Your brother isn't to smart leaving his youngest teenage brother home alone," I smiled as Pony started kissing behind my neck, then I felt his hand sliding underneath my blouse, "Pony."_**

**_He pulled out of the kiss, "You want me to stop?"_**

**_I thought back to all those times as we made out, how I felt his hand under my blouse touching my skin, and I knew I didn't want him to stop this time, "No."_**

**_He looked at me for a moment, then leaned in and kissed me again, then pulled back out of our embrace, "Hold on," he leaned across the bed, and opened the dresser drawer beside Soda's side of the bed, and took out a square package, "Soda showed me where he kept his condoms."_**

**_After we got our clothes, and things off, we crawled under his covers._**

**_I closed my eyes as I felt his body rub against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him as he started in me, "Ponyboy, I love you."_**

**_He smiled, then kissed me again, "I love you to," he started off slowly, then quickened his thrust, he kissed me._**

**_After we finished making love, I sat up, and put my clothes back on, and watched as Pony did the same._**

**_"That was my first time," I looked down at my hands._**

**_Pony smiled as he sat beside me, and kissed me, "Mine to," he stood up helping me to my own feet, and lead me into the living room._**

**_Soda was sitting on the couch, he stared at his brother, "Did you use something?"_**

**_Pony stared at his brother confused, "What do you mean?"_**

**_Soda sat up straighter, and glared at his little brother, "Damn Pony, I thought you went to the movies, but when I got home, I went to our room to get a change shirt, and I walked in on you two."_**

**_I felt my cheeks burn._**

**_Soda looked at me, then at Pony, "I am not telling either brother, Kent or Darry," he patted my back, and stared harder at his brother, "You used a condom, didn't you?"_**

**_"Yes, I remembered you showing me where you kept them," Pony stared at his brother, "You won't tell Darry will you?"_**

**_Soda rolled his eyes, "I told you I wont tell Darry, or Kent, and I won't."_**

**_I felt a little uncomfortable at the idea that Soda had walked in on us, without me, or Pony realizing, I looked at my boyfriend, "I need to go home Pony," I walked out the door, "Bye Soda," I didn't even look behind me, or notice any cars coming up beside me._**

**_"Well what do we got here?" A blue mustang drove by._**

**_I looked in the car, and recognize Bob, and Randy immediately, "Leave me alone, this isn't your turf."_**

**_Randy stopped the car, and both him and Bob, along with three other boys got out of the back seat, "You sure are a Pretty little girl aren't you," he stroked my cheek and gave a sickening grin that made my stomach turn._**

**_I was afraid, because I remembered my brothers, and Pony's family telling me that I should walk with one of them, and here I was alone, and feeling stupid for that fact, "I'll scream."_**

**_Bob just laughed as he took a sip from his beer bottle, he looked at me, "Is it true greaser chicks put out more?"_**

**_I felt two people grab the back of my arms, and push me onto the ground, "HELP! NO!"_**

**_Bob hit me on the side of my neck with his beer bottle, causing the glass to shatter, he looked at his friend, "Look, all blood up, and still she's cute."_**

**_I blacked out after a while, but still heard them talking, then heard feet shuffling around._**

**_"What the hell you think your doing," Steve's voice was heard some where._**

**_"You got so scared of us, you had to beat on a girl!" Dally's voice followed Steve's somewhere._**

**_"We need to get her back to the Curtis's," Two-Bit's voice was heard closer to me, then the other two, "Damn Soc'."_**

**_Then I couldn't hear anything, everything was black._**

**_Four Hours Later_**

**_"My poor baby," I heard my moms voice._**

**_"She'll be fine, don't you worry yourself," Dad's voice was heard close by to me._**

**_I opened my eyes, and saw my parents, and brothers, even Andrew looked upset, "Where am I?"_**

**_"The Curtis's got you to the hospital, thank God Two-Bit found you in time," Kent was holding my hand._**

**_Andrew stood beside Kent, and I almost thought I was seeing double, because both boys were wearing the same expression, "Who did this to you?"_**

**_I kept picturing the scene in my head, 'Look, all blood up, and still she's cute', I felt tears burn my cheeks, "NO!"_**

**_Kent looked at Andrew, "Two-Bit said it was Randy, Bob, Dave, Mike, and Daniel."_**

**_Andrew started out the door, "I'm going to kills those son of a bitches!"_**

**_"Andrew no," Dad hurried to him, and stopped them, "You do that, then they may hurt her again."_**

**_"Not if I kill them," Andrew glared at our father._**

**_"I am not going to have a son in jail for murder," Dad wrapped his arms around Andrew, "We already lost one child, I'm not going to loose another."_**

**_I looked at my mom confused, "What, who did we loose?"_**

**_Mom stroked my hair, "We lost the baby," she kissed my forehead, "I still got my baby girl though, your always going to be my baby," She looked at Andrew, "All my children are my babies."_**

**_Andrew stood beside Kent again, and looked at me, "Pretty looking scar you got there, ten stitches, doctor said you had glass in your neck," he was mad again, and probably would had taken off if Kent wasn't holding him in close to him._**

**_"Well Randy, and Bob along with the other boys are in jail now," Kent looked at me smiling, "Just wear your hair down, and no one will notice the scars."_**

**_I laughed a little, "Great."_**

**_"I am going to make sure either Kent, or I are able to give you rides when you go places while mom, and dad are working," Andrew had a hold on my hand now, "I don't know what I would do if I would had lost my little sister."_**

**_I realized my arm was all bandaged up, "Great I feel like I was attacked by a Bull."_**

**_"At least they didn't mess up your face," Andrew grinned. I think him, and Kent got together and practiced compliments with one another._**

**_I looked at my mom, "I know there trying to be helpful, but the complements have got to end," I remembered Pony, and wondered how he was dealing, "Where is Pony?"_**

**_Andrew rolled his eyes, "I told him you weren't interested in seeing him."_**

**_I glared at him, "What?"_**

**_"Don't worry sis, he will see you tonight," Andrew grinned, "Soda invited us to his party tonight, and you if you were feeling better."_**

**_"The doctor said we are free to take you home whenever you wake up, let's go," Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder as the five of us walked out of the hospital._**

**_When we got home I sat in my room looking at my reflection in my mirror._**

**_"Hey, we talked mom and dad into letting go to the Curtis's tonight," Andrew stood in my doorway, and Kent was beside him._**

**_I stared at my scar on the side of my neck, "Wow, I don't know if I want to or not."_**

**_"Well Ponyboy was worried out of his mind when Two-Bit carried you to his house," Kent walked in, and sat on my bed, as usual._**

**_"Look at my neck," I stared at my brother._**

**_Andrew stood behind me, and looked in my mirror, "Wear your hair down, like Kent said. You can't even tell what happened just by looking at your face, and so what about the cast, everyone breaks an arm," he leaned down, and smiled at me, "So what do you say doll?"_**

**_I laughed a little, "Wow, you haven't called me that in years," I thought about when I thought I hated him, and now felt silly for the thought, I rolled my eyes, "Fine then, I'll go, but I am not walking ever again."_**

**_Both brothers laughed._**

**_"So who's car am I driving in?" I looked at Kent, "Which vehicle, the car or the truck?"_**

**_"Let's all drive together in my truck," Kent stood up, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You might want to go see Angel, in the morning, mom told her you were alright, but she doesn't believe mom," he shook me a little, and grinned, "First lets get you to your boyfriends," he wrapped his arm around my should, as we made our way outside to the truck, and to the party._**

**_The Party_**

**_Pony ran, and embraced me before I had a chance to get in the house, he held me tightly close to him, "Bridget, I was worried out of my mind about you,' he kissed my cheek, and then pulled my face against his chest, "I wish I had been with you, I should had walked you home."_**

**_"I shouldn't had ran off, I was just nervous about Soda catching us," I closed my eyes, and smiled._**

**_He took his hand, and pulled my hair back, and looked at my neck, "Can't believe they would go after a girl," he looked at my cast on the arm, "They broke your arm to?" He pulled me back into his chest._**

**_I laughed a little as I noticed I hadn't made it pass the door entrance, "Pony, I would like to get away from the door."_**

_**Kent was sitting next to Soda, and Andrew, he waved for me to come to where they were sitting, "Bridget, tell your boyfriend to let you loose for a little bit, Toni just bought a camera, and she wants to take Andrews, yours, and my picture together, she did everyone else."**_

_**I kissed Pony's cheek, and went to where my brothers were sitting right next to each other, "Where do I fit in?"**_

_**"Right here," Both my brothers said in unison as they sat me on there laps.**_

_**I looked at Kent, "Careful, I got a sore arm remember broken."**_

_**Toni smiled at me, and then focused the camera, "Come on guys look at the camera," she snap the camera, then looked at Pony, "Why don't you two come outside, I think every couple should have a picture with each other, Jen, and Steve let me take theres.**_

_**"Why you so hooked on getting pictures all of a sudden?" Pony leaned against the wall.**_

_**Johnny laughed at my boyfriend, and looked at his wife, "Because she's good at this whole taking picture thing, she sent one into a magazine and they sent her fifty-dollars back with a copy of a magazine her picture made second page of."**_

_**I walked over to Pony, "Come on let's get a picture together."**_

_**"All alright," Pony wrapped his arm around my waist, and then lead me though the kitchen back door, he stood on the porch steps, "How do you want us Toni."**_

_**"Just hold her like you were when she first got here," Toni adjusted the lens.**_

_**Pony did as he was told, and held me close, being careful with my arm, "How is this," he leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head."**_

_**"That was sweet," Toni hugged me, "I'm glad your okay," she ran into the house leaving Pony, and myself alone outside.**_

**Pony wrapped an arm around my waist, and lead me over to the porch, then sat with me beside him, "Why did you run off?"**

**"I was embarrassed when Soda said he saw us in your room," I played with a loose strand of my golden blonde hair, "Pretty stupid of me, I know."**

**"Soda didn't watch us, he just came to get something from the room, he saw us and stepped out, nothing to be embarrassed about," Pony kissed the side of my head, "I wish I would had walked you home."**

**"Me to," I tried to scratch the side of my neck where the stitch's were causing it to itch, but my boyfriend realized what I was doing, and took a hold of my hand, "Don't scratch the stitch's, it'll make your scars worse."**

**"I guess I am going to be wearing my hair down for the rest of my life," I looked down at the cast on my arm, "I don't even remember them hurting my arm."**

**Pony smiled at me, "Well when Two-Bit found you, you were unconscious, probably why you don't remember the pain."**

**"Sure does hurt now though," I rubbed the cast, but it didn't do much good, hard to feel anything when you go a cast on, "So did I stain anything?"**

**Pony laughed, "Just Two-Bit's favorite Mickey shirt."**

**"Well I am just glad that she's alright Ponyboy," Two-Bit stepped outside, and sat beside me, "She had all of us worried something aweful."**

**"Sorry about your shirt," I would had wrapped my arm around him, but it was sore, and Pony had my other hand in his, "How did you know where I was?"**

**"Well I just got to the Curtis's, with Steve, and Dally," Two-Bit grinned, "Dally and I were checking out Soc' chicks, we saw Steve walking towards the Cutis house at the same time. We stopped and talked for a moment, then we heard you scream, or we didn't know it was you until I got to you. Dally, and Steve were chasing the Soc' back into there car."**

**"Who told my family what happened?" I looked at Pony.**

**"Johnny did, he was at the Curtis's when we got back with you, he said he would get your parents," Two-Bit, took a sip from the beer bottle he had been holding, "Soda, and Pony saw your parents already at the hospital I think."**

**"Yeah I was surprised they got there before us, your mom looked kind of sad before she saw you already, your dad was sitting with her in the lobby, when they saw you. Your dad was holding her close, then he jumped up when Soda came into the emergency room holding you. Why were they there?" My boyfriend looked at me, confused, "I realized they couldn't had known about your attack, after your father started crying when he saw you."**

**"Mom lost the baby, she was with dad in the kitchen, and I guess something happened, I don't really know," I stood up to my feet, "I want to go see my brothers, and go inside now," I walked into the house thinking about all that Two-Bit, and Pony were telling me."**

**Andrew scooted over for me to sit between him, and Kent, "Soda, and Steve were talking about starting a game of poker, you want to play with us?"**

**Kent smiled at me, "Yeah the Johnson's three, against anyone who wants to play," he wrapped an arm around me.**

**"I'll just watch, won't be able to keep a grip on the cards, and discard the cards with one hand right now," I pointed to my sore arm, "It hurts a little right now."**

**(I know I will start with the next chapter in a little while okay)**


End file.
